Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 4
is the fourth episode of selector infected WIXOSS TV anime series. The episode aired on April 24, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters *Rūko Kominato *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Hatsu Kominato *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Momoka *Miyako Kominato (Rūko's Mother) *Tama *Hitoe Uemura *Hanayo *Midoriko *Akira Aoi *Ayumu Kominato *Iona Urazoe Cards Rūko's Deck * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko * Romail, Helmet Armor * Tlet, Gauntlet Yuzuki's Deck * Hanayo ** Hanayo Zero ** Hanayo Two * Iron, Natural Stone * Kohaku, Natural Stone * Ranchan, Explosive Gun * Rin, Natural Stone * Sapphi, Natural Stone Hitoe's Deck * Midoriko ** Midoriko, Combat Girl ** Midoriko, First Girl * Baromet, Natural Plant * Salvia, Natural Plant Synopsis Rūko and Yuzuki become friends with Hitoe, with hope for a lasting friendship. Akira, wanting to battle Rūko, faces her, but then Iona appears... (Source: Funimation.com) Recap Rūko walks home in the dark, pondering Yuzuki and her grandmother's words. When she gets home, she finds Yuzuki, who decided to eat dinner and stay at Rūko's house for the night. In Rūko's room, Yuzuki apologizes to Rūko for previously yelling at her. Yuzuki confesses her fears about her wish to Rūko, muttering about how she likes someone yet her wish can never come true. Rūko realizes that the boy Yuzuki likes is her brother Kazuki, after which Yuzuki changes the subject. Later that night, Rūko ponders what it is like to be in love, but is annoyed when Tama only talks about battle. At the same time, Yuzuki receives a text from her brother, but then shuts the phone off after being spammed with a bunch of texts from Akira, who is asking to battle Rūko. The next day, after school, Rūko and Yuzuki meet in the library, talking about Hitoe's notes on WIXOSS strategy. They see Hitoe meekly pass by, but when Rūko calls over, Hitoe runs away startled. Hitoe then approaches them from behind, surprising them, and, stuttering, asks to be friends. Rūko and Yuzuki accept, shocking Hitoe. Hitoe then talks about how her fight with Akira put her in pain (Yuzuki sympathizes, having battled Akira herself), but also how her fight with Rūko was deeply enjoyable. Yuzuki offers to play a game of WIXOSS with Rūko and Hitoe, choosing to use normal WIXOSS cards instead of their LRIGs. At the back of the library, Rūko spectates a game between Hitoe and Yuzuki. Hitoe plays Baromet, but Rūko notes that it will get banished by Yuzuki's LRIG when she grows to level 3 (a reference to Hanayo Three, Blazing Flame Dance's ability), which annoys Yuzuki. Tama is frustrated that she isn't being allowed to battle, which causes Midoriko to note how similar Rūko and Tama are. Midoriko also remarks that Hitoe, having already achieved her wish of making friends, doesn't need to battle with Midoriko anymore, a fact that she accepts. Rūko then becomes worried about a play Yuzuki is making, accidentally calling her by name without honorifics. Rūko offers to let Hitoe call her and Yuzuki by name without honorifics as a sign of their friendship, which makes Hitoe happy. Midoriko expresses regret over being Hitoe's LRIG, and Tama pipes up, saying she's friends with Rūko. Midoriko and Hanayo express worry about Tama, saying that there is something about Tama that Tama herself does not know. At school the next day, several girls throughout the school talk about Akira appearing at the school. At the school gates, Akira expresses disappointment that Rūko already went home from school. Several girls offer themselves to her, promising to alert Akira whenever Rūko goes home. Akira smiles a wicked smile to herself, then thanks the girls and leaves. Yuzuki wanders the streets, not wanting to go home and face her brother due to her feelings for him. Kazuki finds her, and warns her that Akira came to the school today. At home, as Rūko enjoys games of WIXOSS with her brother and grandmother, she reflects on how while WIXOSS is fun, Selector battles with Tama are more enjoyable. At the same time, however, she decides to not get too involved, as she doesn't want to get in the way of other people's wishes while having little wishes herself. As Rūko heads to school with Yuzuki and Kazuki on the subway, Kazuki warns Rūko that Akira is looking for her. Rūko remarks that it wouldn't matter if she lost, as she has no wishes, but Yuzuki interrupts her, promising to protect her from Akira. Yuzuki counsels her about battling with Akira, telling her not to let Akira's mean remarks get to her. When they arrive at the school, they are accosted by three girls, who were promised a visit to Akira's modeling studio if they capture Rūko. At the end of class, Yuzuki and Kazuki to Rūko's classroom to pick her up, and while three girls attempt to block Rūko from leaving, Rūko and Yuzuki escape while girls throughout the school try to catch her. They enter a dark room in an alley to escape their pursuers. Yuzuki says to Rūko that she understands that Rūko loves playing WIXOSS, and does not wish to let Akira battle Rūko, which Yuzuki believes may make Rūko hate WIXOSS. Yuzuki leaves to distract some girls closing in on their position, leaving Rūko alone in the dark room. Rūko admits to herself that she wants to battle Akira, but when Tama comes out and says that Rūko and Tama are united in their desire for battle, Rūko begins to feel that Tama is scary, rejecting that part of herself. She is then found by one of the girls pursuing her. That night, Rūko is deposited at Akira's modeling agency by four girls. Akira thanks them in her cutesy manner, but when she drags Rūko away to battle her, she rudely dismisses them. As Akira enters an empty room with Rūko, Iona Urazoe enters, asking to be let in on the battle. Akira lashes out at her while Iona calmly taunts her. One of the modeling agency's employees arrives and hurries Akira out of the room, saying she has a shoot to do, leaving Rūko alone with Iona. Rūko thanks Iona for defending her from Akira, but Iona questions her, stating that Rūko wanted to battle. Iona examines Rūko closely, holding her face to hers. After a long silence, Iona states that Rūko doesn't have any wishes, and remarks that participating as a Selector without wishes is "blasphemy." She tells Rūko that such a thing won't go unpunished, and she leaves the room. Featured Battle Hitoe Uemura vs Yuzuki Kurebayashi (Unofficial) - No result. Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime